


Is It Okay If I Like Your Dad?

by syushiyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/pseuds/syushiyong
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong are single dads who meet on the school playground. The first time they meet was all thanks to their kids, but the times after that, just a lot of coincidence.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	Is It Okay If I Like Your Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #JS097
> 
> Writing this was so much fun even tho I had a lot on my plate. Thank you admin Lucy for this frst and for giving me the opportunity of writing this.
> 
> Dear prompter, thank you for this wonderful prompt. I hope I did it justice.

Johnny was already more than an hour late when he parked his car. Taking a quick look at his wrist watch, he opened the door and hurriedly tried to get out, only to be thrown back into his seat with a thud. “Fucking seatbelt!” He groaned loudly as he undid his belt and finally got out of his car. He practically ran to Hyuck’s class, or at least that’s what his long legs made it look like.

It’s the third time this week he’s been late to pick up his son from school, and he hates every bit of it. Hyuck is always so cheerful and loud but when Johnny saw him sitting alone the day before yesterday, all quiet and curled up, and the way he ran to Johnny as soon as he saw him broke Johnny’s heart. He sighed at the memory and picked his pace, but instead of turning towards Hyuck’s class, he turned the other side, to the playground, from where Johnny could hear Hyuck’s loud and bubbly giggles.

“Daddy!” Hyuck hastily got off the swing and ran to Johnny, fast enough for the wind to move his short bangs. Johnny matched Hyuck’s wide smile as he kneeled down to his son’s height, briefcase resting on the sand as he opened his arms wide, just like Hyuck.

“Daddy!” Hyuck exclaimed again as he finally hugged Johnny, his giggles still just as loud and heartwarming as always. Johnny kissed Huyck's cheek, his large hands holding the back of his head gently. Hyuck gave him a kiss too and pulled back. Johnny thought it was too soon. Usually Hyuck hugged him for longer and even clinged to him back to their car on the days Johnny was late.

“I’m gonna say goodbye to Mark and Taeyong!” Hyuck said as he ran back to the other kid Johnny assumes is Mark. He eyes the other man standing behind the two kids who were packing their backpacks. He had a fond smile on his lips as he watched the kids in front of him, hands crossed on his chest. He wore a white t-shirt, Johnny noticed, one too big, making him look even smaller. The man also briefly met his eyes, eyes shining even in the dark before he looked down at Mark. Johnny also held his briefcase and got up as Hyuck slid his tiny hand into Johnny’s.

“Is that your friend?” Johnny asked as they walked to the parking lot. He could hear Mark continuously speaking and the man’s laugh. Johnny can’t believe he already forgot his name.

“Yes! Well, not really, he’s not in my class. He’s in the next class. He’s nice.”

“I’m sorry I’m late” Johnny pouted for extra effect, in case Hyuck was angry and Johnny needed to look as sorry as he was. “I’ll be on time tomorrow, I promise.”

“It’s okay. I’m not angry. But if you _really_ want to apologize, please take me to that candy shop.” Hyuck laughed, and Johnny joined him.

Johnny took Huyck's backpack along with his briefcase, keeping it in the backseat while he heard Hyuck talking to Mark.

“Say bye to them Hyuck.” Johnny said as he opened the door for Hyuck. Hyuck hugged Mark before running back to the car. “Careful.” Johnny tells him.

“Bye Mark. Bye Taeyong.” Hyuck waves at them before hopping into his seat at the back.

 _So it’s Taeyong_ , Johnny thinks, buckling Hyuck in his seat. He closes the door after giving the seatbelt a gentle tug, making sure it’s tucked well. He walks to Mark, who’s still waving at his son with big, shiny eyes, similar to the man’s standing next to him, Taeyong.

“Thank you for taking care of Hyuck.” He bowed slightly. “I’m grateful.”

“Please don’t worry about it. Huyck's a bright child, I hardly did anything to take care of him.” Taeyong said, looking down at Mark. “Plus, Mark and Hyuck had fun playing some extra hours, so it’s okay.”

Johnny nodded as he bent to look at Mark at eye level. “Hello, I’m Hyuck's dad.” He said offering his hand.

Mark looked up at Taeyong, taking Johnny’s hand after he gave him a nod. “I’m Mark.”

“Nice to meet you, Mark.” Johnny smiled widely, shaking his tiny hand. “Thank you so much for playing with Hyuck.”

Mark nodded. “We’re friends. Dad says we should always be there for friends. So it’s okay, I’ll play with him every day.”

“Sounds like you’re looking forward to Hyuck's dad being late every day. Huh, Mark?” Mark shook his head as he hugged Taeyong’s leg.

Taeyong laughed, picking Mark up with ease. “You’re so cute Mark, what is dad going to do with you?” Taeyong kisses his cheeks and Mark bursts into giggles, covering his face.

“Dad. Please.” Mark whines as he hugs Taeyong tightly. “Hyuck is watching.”

Taeyong looks at the backseat of the car, and Hyuck is indeed watching. He waves at him. “He is watching. So wave him goodbye, okay?” Mark does as he’s told. He turns to Johnny too, waving at him as well.

“Bye Mark.” Johnny waved back and bowed to Taeyong again. “Thank you again. Have a good night.”

Taeyong bowed back, lips pressed in a soft smile. “Have a safe ride back home.”

Johnny nodded and walked back to his car.

“What were you guys talking about?” Hyuck asks as soon as Johnny closes the door. Johnny looks back at him, and Hyuck blinks. “Did Mark say anything about me?”

“Well, do you want him to say anything about you?”

Hyuck blinks again. “Can we get McDonalds for dinner?”

“That’s unhealthy.” Johnny looks forward again, starting his car. “But yes, we can. Only because you’re cute.”

“I know, dad.”

Johnny laughs at Hyuck’s response. He drives out of the parking lot, noticing Mark and Taeyong enter the convenience store.

*****

It happens again the next time Johnny has to do overtime, except this time he finds them on the slides instead of the swings.

“I am so sorry for having to trouble you like this.” Johnny apologized as they all walked to the parking lot, Hyuck and Mark walking in the front.

“It’s fine. I understand, overtime and all. Hyuck does too.” Taeyong says as he looks at Hyuck, full of laughter at something Mark must’ve said. “He doesn’t mind either, as far as I can see.”

“He’s a nice kid, if I say so myself.” Johnny smiles wide as he looks at his son who is now pouting. “He’s too understanding for his age, and like, I know I should be grateful he doesn’t complain and all, but I’d rather have him be angry at me if he is angry instead of keeping it to himself.”

“I don’t think he’s angry, maybe just misses you when you don’t turn up on time. He’s told you that, hasn’t he?” Taeyong asks with a soft smile, and Johnny thinks about what Taeyong said, and he’s not wrong. Hyuck has never asked Johnny why he was late, or got angry for not picking him up on time. He just runs to him as soon as he sees Johnny, and tells him he missed him. That’s all.

“Hyuck is a good boy. He understands, most probably because you raised him well.”

“What do you do if you ever get stuck with overtime?”

“Oh I don’t.” Taeyong smiles. “I make sure to leave my clinic on time, so I’ve never been late even once. I guess it’s a record of some sort.”

“It is. Where do you do?”

“Oh I work as a child counselor at a hospital.”

“Is that why you understand Hyuck?”

“Maybe. But he’s a lovely kid, very energetic.” Taeyong comments. “Why don’t you ask your wife to come pick him up if it bothers you so much?”

“My wife?” Johnny asks, bemused until he follows Taeyong’s line of sight. “Oh the ring. We’ve been separated for years, I just keep it on to avoid uninvited attention.” Johnny replies, thumbing it.

“Sorry if it was a sensitive topic.”

“It’s totally fine. But you’re right, maybe I should hire a helper or something.” Johnny looks at Taeyong before he continues, “I can’t keep on troubling you like this either.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Mark loves playing with Hyuck. I’m assuming so does Hyuck.”

“Oh he does. He does not shut up about how much fun he had.” Johnny says while looking at Hyuck. “I’m afraid one of these days he’ll ask me to be late on purpose, just so he can spend more time with your son.” Johnny sighs, a hand on his chest. “Just the thought has me so heartbroken.”

Taeyong laughs, loud, making Mark and Hyuck turn back and run to them.

“No running.” Johnny says, extending his hand for Hyuck.

“Did dad say something?” Hyuck asks as Johnny picks him up.

Taeyong holds Mark’s hand, rubbing his eyes with the back of his other hand. “Your dad thinks you like Mark more than him.”

“Dad!” Hyuck looks at Johnny, lips pulled in a pout. “That is not true!” He wraps his arms around Johnny, sighing. “I like Mark just as much as I like you. Don’t be sad.”

Johnny sighs and looks at Taeyong, then at Mark. “Seems like you’re my competition, Mark.”

Mark hides behind Taeyong, nodding his head. “That’s not true.”

Johnny laughs, hugging Hyuck closer. “I hope so.”

Johnny bows to Taeyong when they reach where Johnny parked his car, thanking him again before putting Hyuck in his seat and buckling him properly. As he drives home, Johnny thinks about what Taeyong mentioned. Maybe he should hire someone to pick Hyuck up.

“Doyoung.” Johnny calls during their break, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Oh?” Doyoung mouths, taking the cup. “What’s the occasion?”

“I want a favor.” Johnny announces, leaning against Doyoung’s desk. “Know anyone who can help me pick Hyuck up from school?”

“First, it’s _need_ , not want. _Need_ a favor. And second, stop leaning on my desk.” Doyoung states. “One of my friend’s son goes to the same school as Hyuck, if I remember correctly. I’ll ask him?”

“Please.” Johnny insists. “Let me know what he says?”

Doyoung nods, sipping his coffee. “I’m not sure if he’ll be of any help though, he has his own work and all. But I’ll ask him, don’t worry.”

Johnny receives a text from Doyoung later that evening while doing the dishes. He turns the water off and leans in to read the notification on his screen before opening it.

**Doyoung**

I talked to him

Here’s his contact number

Contact attached

Text or call him and discuss on your own.

Thanks a lot

Owe you one

Get me a better coffee next time

Johnny smiles at his phone before turning it off. He walks to the living room, where Hyuck seems to be doing something grand, if all the scattered colour pencils are anything to go by.

“Hyuck.” Johnny calls as he sits on the couch. “Come to dad for a second.”

Hyuck picks up his colouring sheet as he gets up, walking to where Johnny is sitting.

“What are you drawing?” Johnny asks as he helps Hyuck get up on the couch and sit next to him. “Let Dad see.”

Hyuck gives him the sheet without wasting a second, leaning over Johnny’s leg to look at it properly. “This is Mark. This is me.” Hyuck explains while pointing at the 2 figures sitting next to a slide.

“Good job.” Johnny smiles, ruffling Huyck's hair. “This looks so good.”

“Thanks dad.” Hyuck smiles and leans further to point at yellow and blue circles at the corner of the page. “And these are candies Taeyong got for us. I like red ones the most!”

“Hmm? Do you now?” Johnny asks as he tickles Hyuck’s torso. “Are they yummy? Do you not like the candies Dad brings you anymore? Huh?”

“Dad!” Hyuck bursts into laughter, sprawling all over the couch while trying to tug off Johnny’s hand. “That tickles.”

Johnny laughs too, now holding Hyuck’s foot with one hand and tickling it with the other. Hyuck laughs even harder, wriggling away from Johnny.

“Careful.” Johnny reminds Hyuck as he finally lets go, leaving Hyuck a laughing mess.

“Hyuck, is it okay if Dad asks someone else to pick you up from school?” Johnny asks after Hyuck catches his breath after all the laughing. “Is that alright?”

“Is it because you’re late sometimes?” Johnny nods. “I’m fine with playing with Mark and Taeyong when you’re late.”

Johnny smiles as he takes Hyuck and makes him sit in front of him on the table, hands caressing his tiny ones. “I know you do, but it’s not nice to trouble someone again and again, right?”

Hyuck nods, pouting. “Okay dad.” He says after a short while.

“Okay then.” Johnny agrees, lifting Hyuck up as he got off the couch. “Time for bed.”

“But it’s Friday!” Hyuck whines. “No school tomorrow.”

“And that is exactly why we stayed up an hour after bedtime.”

“Then can you at least make me hot choco?” Hyuck sulks, eyes wide and lower lip jutted out.

Johnny sighs. “Fine. But after that we brush our teeth and go right to bed.”

Hyuck beams, pointing to the kitchen with a yay.

“Not so loud.” Johnny reminds me. “It’s late.”

Johnny texts on the number Doyoung sent him the next day, asking if it was alright to meet up today or tomorrow. He got a reply a few hours later.

**Doyoung’s friend**

Hi. Doyoung did tell me about you.

Tomorrow is fine, is five in the evening okay with you?

Yeah

Cafe near the school?

Sure.

Please bring your kid along. I’d like to meet him if possible

Yeah no problem. I’ll see you tomorrow

See you at five

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Johnny asks as he types on his phone.

“Mhm” Hyucks hums as he sips on his juice.

Johnny smiles, stirring his own coffee. “Is it good?” 

Hyuck hums again. “It is good. I like the cake too.” He adds while taking a tiny bite of his cake.

Johnny looks at Hyuck fondly, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I asked you if you’re okay with this? Somebody else picking you up?”

“I’m okay dad.” Hyuck replies, holding his glass with both hands and taking another sip. “I’m a grown up now.”

“Are you now?” Johnny leans in, gently pinching Hyuck’s cheek.

Hyuck leans back, covering his cheek. “Dad!”

“Dad’s gonna be upset if you’ll grow up too quickly.” Johnny sighs, deeply for a dramatic effect.

“Dad please.” Hyuck requests, eating his carrot cake. “I wonder if Taeyong can make this.”

“Taeyong? Mark’s dad?” Johnny asks, drinking his coffee.

Hyuck nods. “Mark told me his dad makes him a lot of things.”

“Did you tell him your dad makes you a lot of delicious food too?”

“Yeah!” Hyuck grins. But I think Taeyong cooks better.”

Johnny physically deflates. “I feel defeated.”

“It’s okay.” Hyuck consoles, patting Johnny’s arm. “You can ask him to teach you.”

Johnny nods, clutching his chest. “I’m hurt.”

“Dad.” Hyuck calls. “Look, it’s Mark.” He says, pointing at the door of the cafe.

Johnny follows too, and it indeed is Mark. And Taeyong. Hyuck carefully gets off the chair and toddles towards them.

“Good to see you here.” Taeyong says as he approaches the tiny tabel where Johnny’s sitting, holding both Mark and Hyuck's hand.

“Likewise.” Johnny smiles. “Please take a seat.”

“It’s fine.” Taeyong refuses politely, walking Hyuck to his chair. “I’m meeting someone here.”

“Funnily enough, we are too.” Johnny replies, waving at Mark.

“Then I shouldn’t keep you any longer.” Taeyong nods, waving at Hyuck. “Bye Hyuck. We’ll see you later.”

Hyuck waves at Mark and Taeyong, turning in his chair as Johnny’s phone vibrates.

**Doyoung’s friend**

We’re here.

We’re here too.

I’m at the counter?

I’m at the table near the window?

Johnny types and looks up towards the counter, at Taeyong, who’s also looking back at him.

“I can’t believe you’re Doyoung’s friend.” Taeyong speaks while sitting down across Johnny.

“I know. Small world.” Johnny agrees. “But are you really okay? With picking up Hyuck and all, you’ve already helped me plenty.”

“It’s completely fine. I can’t refuse to Doyoung’s friend, or Hyuck.” Taeyong smiled. “It’s fine.”

“Is Taeyong gonna pick me up?” Hyuck asks, giving Mark a bit big chunk of his cake

“Johnny leans in to help Hyuck not drop the cake. “Yes. You happy about that?”

“Yes!” Hyuck nods and turns to Mark. “We can play everyday now.”

Mark looks at Taeyong, amused. “Really dad? Can we?”

“Only if you finish all your veggies everyday.” Taeyong adds.

“Okay.” Mark murmurs, taking a bite of the carrot cake Hyuck gave him.

“I guess I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you.” Johnny says, bowing slightly.

“You can stop doing that. I’m sure I’m your age, if not younger. It’s alright.”

“Oh.” Johnny smiles, embarrassed. “I’m just grateful. Thank you. I’m sure Hyuck must be happy too.”

“It’s fine. I’m more than happy to help.” Taeyong assures him, but Johnny is thankful nonetheless.

Johnny takes Doyoung out for lunch the next day, as a token of thanks.

“I didn’t think taeyong would agree, honestly.” Doyoung says after taking a big bite of his ramen. “But I’m glad it worked out.”

“Me too. Hyuck and his son are friends, and Hyuck likes Taeyong, so it all worked out perfectly fine.”

“Hyuck likes Taeyong?” Doyoung questions with wide eyes, almost choking on his food. “Damn that bastard. If Hyuck stops liking me the most, I will kill him.”

“I think he already does. “Johnny laughs. “How do you know Taeyong though?”

“Oh.” Doyoung mutters, patting his lips with a tissue. “We dated back in college.”

“What?” Johnny yelps. “You used to date Taeyong?”

“Yeah. It’s been years, like ten years. More of less.”

“Wow.” He exclaims, wrapping his thoughts around what Doyoung just said. “Is he the same age as you?”

Doyoung thinks for a moment. “No, he’s a year older than me. So your age?”

Johnny hums. _So he’s not younger._

“I didn’t see im after college though, for years.” Doyoung starts, digging in his food. “Not until five years ago? I think? He contacted me when he moved here with Mark five years ago.”

“He’s been a single dad ever since Mark was a baby?” 

“Yeah.” Doyoung tells him. “You should ask him the rest yourself.”

“That’d be rude.” Johnny supposes.

Doyoung hums. “Maybe.”

*****

Johnny’s phone buzzes with a text from Taeyong on wednesday evening. He already informed him during the day that he’ll be late today, so he wonders what Taeyong’s texting him about.

**Taeyong**

The kids got hungry so I’ll be taking Hyuck home if that’s alright.

location attached

Please come here to pick him up after you’re done.

Sorry for the trouble

No worries

Please take your time

“I am so sorry.” Johnny apologises as soon as Taeyong opens the door.

“I told you, it’s alright.” Taeyong replies, opening the door wider for Johnny to enter. “Please come in.”

“Sorry to intrude.” Johnny mutters as he walks in, removing his shoes at the entrance.

“They already ate, so now they’re doing some school work, I hope.” Taeyong tells him as he walks behind him.

“Dad!” Hyuck calls from where he’s sitting next to Mark, notebook in front of him.

“I see somebody’s studying.” Johnny comments as he walks to Hyuck and hugs him. “Hi Mark.”

“Hello.” Mark mumbles, bowing. Johnny smiles, extending his hand for a handshake, which Mark takes.

Johnny smiles, shaking his hand. “Mark, do you like cupcakes?”

Mark raises his head, nodding eagerly at Johnny.

Johnny hands him the small bag he’s holding. “Well, good thing I brought some.”

Mark’s eyes gleam. “Is that okay?” He asks Johnny, then looks at Taeyong. “Dad?”

“Well,” Taeyong starts from where he’s standing behind the couch, “since Johnny already bought it, I guess it is okay.”

Mark’s smile grows wide as he looks at Johnny, taking the bag from him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Johnny smiles before getting up and walking to where Taeyong is standing.

“Thank you for your help.”

“Please stop thanking me. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve heard it.”

Johnny rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ll try not to say it as much then, I suppose.”

“I’ll appreciate that.” Taeyong gleams, walking to the kitchen. “Would you like me to pack you something for your dinner?”

“Please no.” Johnny replies quickly, hands coming up in protest. “I can’t bother you any more than I’ve already done.”

Taeyong shakes his head, already keeping two boxes in a bag. “It’s fine, please don’t worry about it. I assumed you can help some food without going through the trouble of cooking.”

“I can always order.” Johnny argues.

“Well, consider this a take out then.”

That night while eating, Johnny decided to agree with Hyuck that Taeyong indeed cooks better than him.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till this note, thank you so much for reading. I really really appreciate.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you'd like.


End file.
